1. (a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable pin used to fasten cable onto a surface.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese Utility Patent No. 214756, entitled xe2x80x9cStructure of cable pinxe2x80x9d and Taiwan Utility Patent No. 252381, entitled xe2x80x9cImproved structure of cable pinxe2x80x9d both disclose structure of cable pin which is used to fasten wire without damaging the conductor within the wire and the damaging of circuit However, the notch of the cable pin is normally a flat-shaped notch or an arch-shaped notch, therefore, the flat-shaped notch can only use for fastening flat wires. If the wire is round, due to insufficient depth of the notch, the interior of the conductor will be damaged. If his pin is applied to the round cable with a small diameter, due to the wide notch, the wire will slide within the notch and the wire will not be fasten at the correct position, and the appearance of the entire appearance of cable will be destroyed.
As for Taiwan Utility Patent No. 252381, the notch is a circular shape which can be applied to circular wire. However, it is not applicable to flat wire. Besides, due to insufficient wide of the notch, the sides of wires may be damaged and if the pin is used to fasten small diameter wire, the wire will move up and down within the notch. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a cable pin which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a cable pin having a cable-pressing body for pressing against a cable, characterized in that the top face of the body is provided with a pin slot corresponding to a cable pin, and the center bottom face of the body is formed into a downward facing notch being elongated, flat as a first cable slot, the center top face of the first cable slot is formed into a second cable slot, wherein the width of the second pin slot is narrower than the width of the first cable slot, thereby the cable pin structure can be employed to fasten cable of various sizes and shapes without damaging the cable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a cable pin, wherein a plurality of connection points are formed between adjacent cable-pressing bodies such that the cable pins can be formed into a series for use in an automatic stapler.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.